A Twist From Fate
by ImagiRaine14
Summary: COMPLETEWhat if a mysterious girl befriends Son Goku and later invites him to join her, will Sanzo and the others be able to get him back?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki or any of its characters for they belong to the rightful owner. -_-! And dreadfully sorry if some characters are not themselves here.

***************************************A Twist from Fate******************************************

It was very late in the night and most people inside the inn were sound asleep. But a small figure could be seen sitting near the bank of the nearby river with his head tilted up to face the sky. His golden eyes shone like the stars when they reflected the moon's light. Shortly, tears started to brim in his eyes and eventually one by one they fell down to his cheeks but he took no notice of it. He was looking at the sky with a glazed look as tears continued to fall from his beautiful citrine eyes. Absorbed as he is in his world of thoughts, he didn't notice the girl with long silver hair and blue eyes standing beside him looking at him.

"Your eyes will lose their beauty if you continue crying like this." She said as she offered him a handkerchief.

"Dare da?" Goku asked surprised

"My name's Ummei. I was a having a hard time to sleep so I decided to have a walk when I saw you. You seem troubled and I was wondering if there's anything I could do. Are you okay?" 

"H-hai Ummei-san. There's no problem. I was just--- well, the stars were shining bright and I think my eyes were strained from looking at them that they began to water. By the way, I'm Son Goku."

Goku immediately wiped his eyes and looked at the girl while trying to make up a smile that just died down before it could be formed. Ummei sighed and looked at him once again. His hair gently swayed with the evening breeze while his golden eyes started to show redness due to his tears.

"Nice to meet you Goku. By the way, do you mind if I sit here with you?" He shook his head and Ummei sat beside him and looked at the sky.

"You know, when I saw you crying, I asked myself what could be the reason why this genki little boy is crying? I couldn't form any theory or something. I saw you with your friends and you looked happy with them." Goku looked at her with a questioning gaze and spoke suspiciously.

"Why do you know that? Are you spying on us?" Ummei laughed and shook her head.

"Iie. I was going to the market when I saw you and your three friends arrive earlier in that green jeep." Goku let out a sigh of relief then apologized to her.

"Gomenasai Ummei-san. There's really a lot of things that we worry about that we tend to judge others easily."

"Yeah. Never ending youkai fights, endless journey to the west, and not to mention that bastard kami that wants to take you and the sutra for himself. Even I wouldn't stand it this long!" Ummei said in a loud whisper.

"Nani? What did you just say?" Goku said looking at her once again.

"I…I said do you want something to eat? I have some food with me here."

"FOOD? Where?!" Goku said excitedly with shining eyes while Ummei procured an ohagi behind her.

They both ate the ohagi while stargazing and soon, Food and drinks kept appearing in Ummei's hand she that was hiding behind her while the Goku continued to devour it.

"So, could you tell me something about those guys who were with you and where are you guys going?" Goku nodded and after eating a handful of ohagi, he began describing his friends.

"Well, we're going to the west to… well," Goku hesitated to divulge their mission to her but she didn't persuade him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want. Just tell me about your friends."

"Okay! The brunette's Cho Hakkai. He killed a thousand youkais before but now, he's our official driver, cook, and peacemaker in the group. He usually tries to separate me and Gojyo before Sanzo gets annoyed and hits us with his harisen.And I really like him because he smiles a lot and he's kind. Though it's kinda weird sometimes. Sha Gojyo's the redhead. He likes to fight, eat, and drink lots of alcohol, gambling, and specially women. We also know him as ero-kappa and if you noticed his hair that is like that of a cockroach so you could also call him a gokiburi. But he's still a great friend." They both laughed loud while adding some funny things about Gojyo.

"Who's the monk? He's quite a looker you know. I saw several girls in town looking at him when you arrived." Goku stopped laughing and became gloomy.

"He's Genjo Sanzo. Yeah he's a monk but does not act like one. He usually smokes, curses a lot and hits people with that huge paper fan of his or makes them a target practice of his gun. But he's the reason I'm with them now. He was the one who gave me my freedom from that cave but…" Tears started to fall from his eyes again and he wasn't able to continue.

"What's wrong Goku?"

Goku just fell silent and lowered his eyes. He doesn't want Ummei to see him crying again but he couldn't help it. Ummei held his face and tilted it up to face her. He was crying hard but he looked away from her as much as he could. Ummei reached out 

and wiped his tears from his eyes that made the blood rushed up to Goku's cheeks at her touch.

"You feel alone don't you? Sanzo freed you from that cave but you think that he doesn't care about you and the only reason he freed you was that you were annoying and so on. You felt great gratitude because of that and you will do your best to protect him because he became special to you. But he acts as if you're nothing, a worthless little monkey that he freed from that cave and nothing more. Am I right Son Goku?" 

Goku couldn't bear hearing her words. She was right, he's wondering how she knew those things but he didn't care. At last, he broke down in sobs and Ummei quickly caught him in her arms before he fell to the ground. He was crying really hard and he doesn't care to do it in front of a new acquaintance tonight. He was glad that she came here , she gave him the comfort he and solace he badly needed. They were still for a long time. No voice was heard except of Goku's occasional sobs and the rush of water flowing in the river. Then Goku looked up at her and with a small smile, spoke in a croaky voice.

"Arigato gozaimasu Ummei-san I feel better now. I was sure glad you saw me here and gave me those ohagis. They're great!" Ummei smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You better go back now Goku. You need some sleep too you know."

"Hai, Ummei-san and thanks again!" He said standing up.

"Matte Goku!" she said as he made his way back to the inn

"Nani?" He turned around and faced her once more.

"I think Sanzo does care for you Goku, he just doesn't like to show it but trust me, he does. And if you prove my statement wrong and you shed tears again because of him, I'll be there for you no matter what and no matter where you are."

Goku blushed a bit and after thanking her again, he continued towards the inn. He couldn't help but remember the things she said earlier. She believes Sanzo does care for him. He was glad that he met someone who understood him. With these light feelings and thoughts, he wore a smile on his face as soon as sleep overcame him. Meanwhile, Ummei stood by the river and gazed at one of the windows of the inn. She knew that his newfound friend's already sleeping peacefully inside.

"Sleep well Goku, and soon, you will no longer cry because of him. I promise that."

And with a sly smile, a wisp of smoke, she disappeared into the night.

Thanks a lot to those who gave me the idea for this one. And also to the gensomaden saiyuki guys in our class (though they don't know I call them that)!!! Hope you'll enjoy the other chapters ^_^


	2. Chapter Two

A\n: So much for the first part, now on with the second….

Morning came and as usual Gojyo and Goku bickered over their breakfasts.

Goku was unusually happy that day and the three noticed it easily. His golden eyes were shining brighter ever since he woke up that day. Even Sanzo was amazed when he saw the monkey that morning with his genki aura. As they were leaving the town, Goku spotted a familiar girl walking down the forest path across them.

"Ummei-san! Ummei-san over here!" 

He shouted over and over until the silver haired girl looked and ran towards their direction. Hakkai stepped on the brake letting Ummei catch up with them struggling for air. Hakkai flashed her a friendly smile while Goku showed a wide one. Gojyo eyed her with interest and Sanzo just stared and said nothing.

"Leaving the town I guess?" Ummei said panting.

"We have lots of things to take care about so we couldn't stay long." Hakkai said.

"I really wish we had a lot more time to know each other better Goku. But then you were a great friend!" She said brightly while Sanzo flinched unnoticed.

"Iie. You're a great friend after what you did."

"We could always come back here right? Maybe by then we could also know you Ummei." Hakkai said.

"Yeah, a lot better." Gojyo winked at her.

"You should go now lest you'll be delayed. I wish you luck and do take care of yourselves!" Ummei said and Hakai started Hakuryuu once again.

" Ja ne Ummei-san!! I hope we see each other again!" Goku waved back at her.

"Ja ne Sanzo-ikkou. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other sooner or later Goku. And when that comes, bid farewell to our beloved pet Genjo Sanzo."

"Hey saru, I didn't know you already have a girlfriend." Gojyo teased.

" Baka gokiburi! Ummei's not my girlfriend!" He replied blushing.

"Then if she's not, then why're you blushing?" Gojyo continued.

"By the way Goku, we only spent the night in that town so when and where did you meet her?" Hakkai asked trying to stop Gojyo and Goku's heating quarrel.

"Well, I met her last night by the riverside---"

"Oh, last nigh t eh, so what're you doing outside at that time?" Gojyo asked with a voice of mischief and teasing.

"I didn't do anything! I was having a hard time to sleep that's all" He defended getting furiously red.

"You're blushing saru so out with it!" Gojyo taunted.

"Maa,maa. Stop it you guys." Hakkai said smiling widely.

"Looks like you'll miss that beautiful friend of yours. Or should I say girlfriend?"

"You good-for-nothing ero-kappa!!!!" Then Sanzo took out his harisen and whacked them ten times.

"Couldn't you smart-asses live without fighting?!" Sanzo said accompanied by three gunshots.

***********************************************************************************************************

The sky's starting to get dark just as the Sanzo-ikkou entered the deepest part of the forest. They wandered for some time until they couldn't find their way out. The map Sanzo was holding became useless and in the end, he tucked it inside one of Hakuryuu's compartments. This made him a little bit irritated and managed to hit both Gojyo and Goku every fifteen minutes everytime their bickering starts. The weather became worse and Hakkai noticed it soon enough.

"Looks like it'll rain. We better find shelter or we'll get wet."

"Ne Hakkai, could we look for food first? I'm starving mad here!" Goku whined.

"Sure saru! Just jump out of Hakuryuu and find your food." Gojyo teased.

"I'm not a saru you ero-kappa!"

"Maa… maa… stop it you two."

And so they continued to find a comfortable place for them to settle in. Once they have found a cave but unfortunately, it was too small and musty smelling they decided to find another. Droplets of rain started to fall but still, they were unable to find a place to stay. Soon, the wind roared and the rain began to get stronger, yet there's no sign of shelter anywhere.

"I'm really hungry! Is there something to eat?" Goku whined once again.

Gojyo picked up a stem with some dead leaves dangling from a tree and threw it to Goku.

"Here eat this saru."

"Why you ero-kappa---"

He wasn't able to continue his sentence or even attempt to jump on Gojyo as a very angry Sanzo started to whack them on the head mercilessly with his soaked paper fan.

"Urusai!!! Could you two bums stop it just for a minute? Shit! Being soaked and stranded in the middle of nowhere with these damn stupid guys is so much!" Sanzo said with a vein twitching on his temple.

Just then, a news from Hakkai brightened them up a teeny bit.

"I think There's a hut over there." He said driving towards the direction he was pointing out.

This topped Goku's whimpering about Sanzo's merciless fan that soaked him even more. Hakkai then stopped Hakuryu and they explored the hut. It was a dilapidated one with windows swaying on their hinges and creaky floorboards that might crumble any moment. But the interior is not that bad. It has a single lamp in its wall and beneath it lay a small bed. In the far corner, they saw a stove and next to it was a table with four mismatched wooden chairs. And their spirits seemed to lighten up a bit. All except for Sanzo who eyed the hut with utmost loathing.

"Well, this place's not that bad." Hakkai said somewhat satisfied.

"When do we eat?" interrupted Goku.

"After we roast you bakasaru!" 

"Nani? What did you call me you cockroach ero-kappa?"

"I called you a bakasaru!"

Hakkai simply stopped the two in vain when they heard six gunshots from outside. They all turned around and saw Sanzo with outstretched arms gripping his gun tightly.

"Urusai!!!!! I'm getting tired of this hell-of-a-fight every fifteen minutes! When would you shut your fucking mouths up or would you want me to kick your dumb ass outta here?!"

Sanzo fired again and the roof began to leak. But nobody paid attention to that for their eyes were focused on Sanzo who settled himself on the dusty bed in front of them. Goku slowly went beside the monk with his face full of concern.

"Daijoubu deska Sanzo?" Goku said looking at him.

" Of course I'm damn alright saru!" He said then unconsciously shoved Goku out of the way so hard he hit the opposite wall.

"Goku!" Hakkai exclaimed running towards him to see if he's injured.

"Why the hell did you do that you damn bastard monk! He was just concern!" Gojyo blurted at him.

"He's just a kid Sanzo. He's just being kind. You have no reason to do that to him." Hakkai said with a quivering voice from trying to calm himself.

"It was nothing really Gojyo, Hakkai. Its okay, I'm not hurt or anything." Goku said while trying to keep tears from welling in his eyes.

Sanzo didn't take any of Gojyo or Hakkai's words for Goku already told them he's okay. The monk silently curled up and slept. Hakkai called them all for dinner that was composed of different fruits and berries they were able to get. Sanzo lazily got up and joined the others. They were all dead silent while eating. Even Goku didn't say a single word when Gojyo took a peach from his plate. Sanzo eyed him secretly. He knew that he had hurt the little monkey earlier though he didn't want to apologize for it in front of Gojyo and Hakkai. He ought to do it tomorrow. Goku was thinking deeply that night. He knew Sanzo didn't mean to hurt him like that. Or did he? Again, he felt hot tears fall from his eyes and he decided to go out and think it over outside.

It was just like last night. When he first met Ummei near the river. He wished she were here with him. He wanted to tell her how wrong she was in saying that Sanzo cares for him too. He wanted to have someone to tell him everything that night and he wished for her. Just then the bushes in front of the hut moved and Goku heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like you're crying. Is it because of him again?"

"Dare da, omiae?" Goku said looking towards the bushes. 

"Have you forgotten me already Son Goku?" the voice said as its owner comes out in the open.

"Ummei-san! I'm sure glad you're here!" Goku said running towards her and embracing her.

"You sure look like it." She said wiping his tears.

They sat on the shabby porch of the hut while looking at the stars, just like when they first met. They sat there in silence and watched as a few meteors cut across the sky. Goku placed hi head on Ummei's shoulder and looked at the falling meteors.

"They're nice to look at aren't they?" Goku muttered.

"Yes. They usually fall alone but now, they have their friends with them so they have company. Just look at them racing from the heavens!" She said dreamily.

"It's better to have some company than to be alone."

"It's better to be alone than to be with a person who doesn't care for you." She reminded.

He went silent for a few moments, pondering on what she said. Yes, it's better to be alone than to have no one to care for you among your friends. He continued to wipe the tears streaming from his citrine eyes as he watched the raining meteors from the sky.

"How did you know that we're here?" he asked her.

"Haven't I told you that if you cry again because of him, I'll be with you no matter where you are?" Goku remembered her words last night and smiled.

"You were wrong Ummei. He doesn't care about me and now I'm sure of it." He said with an air of conviction in his words.

"Are you willing to leave him because of that?" Goku looked at her surprised.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"You could come with me you know." Ummei said in a matter-of fact tone. 

Goku looked up to the sky. The meteors are gone and only the silver moon and the twinkling stars could be seen. He's not sure if he really want to leave them. Sanzo might need his help. And what about Hakkai, and Gojyo? They were kind to him, and it doesn't sound good if he leave them without saying good bye. But somehow, he wants to leave. From all those everlasting fights, killings, travelling to an unknown future, the harisen of Sanzo, and the fact that the one he loves doesn't care a bit for him, gives him a reason to seek something new. He made up his mind and faced Ummei with an uncertain smile.

"I guess that's not a bad idea after all. When do we leave?" Ummei smiled.

"As soon as you say your farewell to your friends. Just don't wake them up."

They entered the hut and there they saw through the moonlight the sleeping features of Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo. He went to the chair where Gojyo's sleeping, said his good bye then ruffled his red hair, which the kappa answered in a soft mumble. Next he went to Hakkai who sits across Gojyo and he too said his words to him, then patting the sleeping Hakuryuu; he went beside the bed where the monk lay.

"Sayonara Sanzo. I don't know if I'll see you again but thanks for everything anyway. Do take a good care of yourself." He tried to say something else but he choked on his own words.

He fidgeted his blonde hair as he gazed at him. He looks like a harmless child in his sleep; he then leaned down and gently kissed him on his cheek. He gave him a sad smile before turning to the girl waiting for him and nodded at her. They went out the door and soon, their forms faded.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I've made these three chapters in advance and the fourth will be on its way after I finish the school band's attendance sheet and grades not to mention our periodical exams. It's hell hard to be a student!!!! Wish you'll like this =^_^= 

***********************************************************************************************************

The hot rays of the sun brought Sanzo back from his dreams that morning. He gave a grunt when he felt the sunlight touch his skin and realized that he had to get up. He had a pleasant vision that night, Goku was caressing his hair and then kissed him on the cheek before giving him a smile. He wanted to see that picture forever but he knew he needed to wake up. He looked around the hut and saw Gojyo and Hakkai still sleeping peacefully from where they are. He tried to find Goku but he was nowhere inside. He went outside and tried to locate him but he failed. He became nervous when a sudden thought came to him. What if he wandered alone and got lost? What if he's' fighting a youkai and he needs his help? He shook his head. It's impossible. But when the thought of Goku leaving them came to his mind, his blood froze and he ran back to the hut.

"Hakkai, do you know where Goku is?" Hakkai stood up and stared at him.

"No. He was sleeping on the floor last night wasn't he?"

"Well, he's not here anymore so where could he be?"

"Have you tried searching the hut, the forest?" Sanzo nodded annoyingly.

"Yes, but I couldn't find him anywhere!" Gojyo stirred and looked at them.

"What's the noise all about?" he said sleepily.

"Goku's missing." Hakkai answered.

" He's just out there somewhere."

"I've searched the surroundings you moron!" the monk blurted.

"Let's just try and find him." Hakkai said sensing a heating argument.

Luckily, Gojyo and Sanzo complied and they went outside to look for him. They called him several times but still, no sign of the boy. They were getting pretty much worried and it didn't help when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"What's wrong Konzen? Your pet left you?"

"Homura! What the hell are doing here you bastard?!" Sanzo glared at him.

" What else am I here for? The sutra of course!" and the kami began his attack. Just as Zenon and Shien began fighting with Gojyo and Hakkai.

"Looks like Goku has already realized that you're a worthless person ne?"

" Urusai! Shut up and fight you bastard kami!"

Their fight went on for several minutes without noticing a figure of a boy with chocolate brown hair and gleaming golden eyes are watching them fight. Just as Homura attacked Sanzo, he noticed the faint appearance of the boy behind the trees. He abandoned his opponent then went to the place where Goku stood. Sanzo was bewildered so he followed the kami slowly.

"Looks like I've found you Son Goku. Goku spun around and saw the fighting god smirking.

"What do you want?" he shot a glare at him, prepared to attack anytime.

Sanzo has just came behind Goku and seeing his clothes uttered a surprised 'Goku!' that made the young heretic look at him with widened eyes. Then a silver dust cloud appeared and Ummei materialized beside Goku. Sanzo gave her a fierce but questioning glare while Homura was surprised.

"Ummei? What're you doing down here?" Homura asked amazed

"Where've you been Goku?" Sanzo asked even though he got no answer.

Ummei looked from Sanzo to Homura to Goku before holding the heretic's hands in hers.

"Goku, it's time to go." She said ignoring the others. Goku nodded his head in reply.

"Matte Goku!" Sanzo called but the two vanished in the form of dust clouds.

Sanzo stood there in disbelief. He didn't know why Goku didn't even talk to him and why had he left him. Homura's taunting voice broke his thoughts.

"Looks like Goku found the perfect company. Ummei rarely goes down but when she does, she makes unexpected happenings. I assure you Konzen, you'll never see Son Goku again." With that, he disappeared and Gojyo and Hakkai came towards him.

"What's wrong Sanzo?" Hakkai asked him.

"Goku." Came the monk's reply.

"What about Goku?" Gojyo asked a little irritated.

"She-she has him." Sanzo said distraught.

"Who?" Gojyo said ready to strike Sanzo in the face to make him recover.

"Ummei." Said Hakkai grimly.

Sanzo stared at him in surprise and Gojyo shot him a questioning look.

"How'd you know?" The monk asked lowering his head.

"I caught a glimpse of her earlier while I was fighting. I didn't pay attention to it until I saw her appear beside Goku. She's no ordinary girl Sanzo, she's a kami."

"What?! Did you just say that another kami wants Goku? " Gojyo's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't know Gojyo. I don't know."

Heavy rain started to fall as the three friends gaze into nowhere upon the loss of their companion. Sanzo buried his head in his hands trying to stream down the tears flowing from his amethyst eyes. While inside a lofty crystal tower, Ummei watches them with pitiful eyes as Goku in the other room dozed off not that peacefully.


	4. Chapter Four: Last Dance

A/N: Thank a lot to Thowra, gallatica, Anael Razualle, ruishi, and kitsune-oni for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 

**********************************************************************************************************

The rain continued to fall straight for three days, this time stronger and the three remaining companions were forced to stay inside the hut. There they sat gloomily never saying a thing to each other as lightning cut through the sky and thunder roared ferociously. Sanzo was looking at the raindrops with a gaze of hate and sadness distraught by what happened. Hakkai's looking at him gravely concerned. Gojyo, having enough of the silence stood up and faced the two.

"So what're going to do now? Just rot in here while that girl has Goku? God knows what she's planning to do to him!" Hakkai looked at him without changing his expression.

"With this rain, we'll never make it out in this forest. The paths are all muddy and we'll have a hard time bracing them. It's better for us to stay here until tomorrow." Gojyo, dismayed by his friend's answer walked up beside Sanzo.

"What do you think? Are you just going to sit here and wait until this damn stupid rain stop? We must find Goku soon!" Sanzo ignored him and didn't even bother to look at him. He just stared at nowhere. Enraged, Gojyo punched the table hard.

"Right, so you don't give a single damn about Goku am I right Sanzo? He's just a little monkey whose job is to keep you safe from everything and now that he needs your help, this is what you give him? What kind of a bloody fucking master are you anyway?" Having heard his words, Sanzo stood up and faced the redhead with blazing eyes.

"Do you think I like this situation? We're stranded here helpless while Goku needs our help and we can't do a blasted thing? Hell, you know I don't!"

"What you guys are doing will not help us. It's better if you just rest. The rain's not that hard anymore and we need to find where Ummei is. You'll both need your strength back before we set out again. Specially you Sanzo." Hakkai said in a serious tone that they both yielded. 

***********************************************************************************************************

" Nooooooooooo!!!!!!" 

Goku's voice echoed throughout the tower as he jumped out of his bed drenched with sweat. Then his door opened revealing a worried Ummei followed by her subordinates.

"What happened?" Ummei said sitting beside the boy.

"Nothing, it's just….. There's nothing wrong Ummei, I'm perfectly fine." 

Ummei studied his shaking figure for a time before motioning to her subordinates to leave them alone. When the door was locked behind them, Ummei faced the crying heretic and looked at him with her shimmering blue eyes. Goku tried to look away as he was sure that the girl was studying him, boring deep into his inner feelings trying to find out what's wrong. Unable to resist her stare, he ran to the nearby window and stared up the silver moon.

"You don't have to tell me what your dream was. I already know it."

The girl said in a soft monotone. Goku was surprised but he hid it still, and concentrated on the dark surroundings outside the tower. 

"I can read minds Goku, that's why I knew what your dream was and also what you feel. It really was a bad one, seeing your friends being murdered right in front of you while you can't do a single thing. You're worried about your friends, about Sanzo, that one of these days they might die, while you can't help them though you want to so much. You're afraid of being alone again, just like in the cave, you're afraid I might trick you into killing your friends someday or I'll kill you myself. You're afraid of what will happen to you now that you're away from your friends, your family. You need them, you can't live without them." 

Goku turned around and faced the young kami, then without a single word, ran towards her wrapping his arms around her tightly. And when he had calmed down, they sat on his bed talking, Ummei told him everything while he listened intently. After a while, sleep came to them and they decided to call it a night.

"Oyasumi Goku. I hope I've cleared your mind of everything." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Ummei-san." The heretic called back.

"Nani? Do you need anything?" Goku shook his head and asked in a hushed voice as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Could you stay here with me tonight? I mean, I'm afraid I'll have those nightmares again if I'll be left alone here." 

With a warm smile and a reassuring nod, Ummei retraced her steps and settled herself beside Goku. After a while, Ummei gazed at the sleeping heretic beside her and with brushed a stray lock of her away from his face with a sympathetic look. Then before falling to sleep, she said in barely a whisper in the sleeping child's ear;

"I'm sorry I have to cause you this much pain Goku. Yet I promise all will be well soon, as soon as I've straightened my plans."

*********************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Goku could be seen playing inside the huge garden outside Ummei's tower. With him is one of her subordinates, Niji who was running after him laughing loud. Ummei watched them, a smile playing on her lips as she watched the young heretic happy again. Then, a heretic girl carrying a scythe entered the room and looked at her mistress watching the innocent child play across the flowers

"You seem to getting fond of him Ummei. I don't think you should get used to it, as you know you just borrowed her from the one who truly owns him." The heretic girl said coldly.

"I know that Yume. I know I have no claim of him but its impossible not to be drawn by the innocent charm in him." Yume laughed softly.

"Don't tell me you're getting some ideas from Homura and Konzen. When did you become a heretic lover anyway? He's too young and innocent for goodness sake!" Ummei looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not getting ideas from Sanzo or Homura, and I'm not always a heretic lover Yume. You're a heretic and we always fight over almost anything. By the way, what brings you here?"

"Homura's inside waiting for you. I assume he wants to talk about your request." 

Ummei stood up and followed Yume until they reached a circular room covered with crystal ornaments everywhere. And standing beside the window was the fighting god, looking down to where Goku was playing. As he felt her presence, he looked at her directly with a grin showing across his face. Yume went out and closed the door leaving the two kamis alone.

"So, what do you think of my request" she asked

"What are you planning to do to Goku?"

"That's already my problem not yours." She replied coldly.

"So that's why you came down here, just to get hold of Goku? Is that your plan? I'm pretty surprised of you Ummei, it's not in your nature to do these kind of things." Homura said smirking.

"My plans are not of your field so you don't have to bother with it."

The fighting god smiled and prepared to leave.

"Then so be it. I'll let you have your way on this one Ummei. You can make any move you want as long as you please. But it never means that I'll stop planning on taking the sutra and Goku after that." He then walked to the door.

"Ne Homua-san," the fighting god turned back and saw Ummei walking towards him.

"Thanks for granting my request."

"I did it because I need some time to think of a new plan on how to get the sutra, and not for anything else." He said smiling, and placed a hand on top of Ummei's shoulder. When Homura left, she called on Niji and Yume.

"What happened?" Niji asked

"Everything's going according to plan. Homura agreed to leave the Sanzo-ikkou alone for a while to let me finish my mission."

"When will we move?" Yume asked earnestly.

"As soon as possible Yume. I think you already know what to do. We will move as soon as the Sanzo-ikkou reaches town. " 

***********************************************************************************************************

The rain had stopped and the three companions are once again travelling down the road to the west. The jeep was dead silent and no loud "Harahetta", swishing harisen, loud curses, or gunshots could be heard. They all miss their little friend and each one's hoping that Goku would pop out in front of them and so the group would be the same again. Sanzo sat beside Hakkai puffing his tenth box of cigarette that day taking no notice of everything. He tends to isolate himself from his friends and be really moody. Unknown to them that they are being guarded closely.

"They seem lonely ne, Goku?" Ummei asked the boy sitting beside her.

"…" the kami looked at him and stood up from the branch she was sitting as the green jeep slowly disappears from their sight.

"Do you still want to follow them? We're losing sight of them you know." But Goku didn't answer instead; he stood up and faced Ummei.

"Can we go back now? I'm tired of sitting here." He said in a matter of fact tone. 

"I thought you wanted to see them?"

"Before, but not now. I'm getting tired of their same old faces." Goku said coldly. Ummei sighed and ruffled Goku's hair.

"If that's what you like then let's go."

They flitted through the trees and just as they disappeared, Niji and Yume came out behind a tree. 

"That's our cue." Niji said

"Okay, you know the plan, you're only going to leave the letter and go." Yume said breathlessly.

"And I'll……."

"You're job is only to lure Hakkai away from the group and nothing more." Niji reminded her friend

Back at the crystal tower, Goku peacefully sleeps with his head resting on Ummei's lap. Ummei on the other hand holds a transparent sphere showing Yume and Niji. And she willed it to show the Sanzo-ikkou as they enter into a new town with her two subordinates tailing them. A smile curled on her lips as she gently passed a hand through the chocolate brown hair of the sleeping heretic. 

"Just wait a little longer Goku, the show's going to start soon."

A/N: Nothing much for the fourth part. Sorry if it's not that great because I still has the "periodical hang-over" from our periodical exams last week. But I promise I'll really get on to it after I've finished doing the grades for the school band. Please let me know what you think about it! (",)


	5. Chapter Five: A Time to Choose

A/N: Arigato gozaimasu to Goku-chan2002, Gallatica, Kenren 19, Anael Razualle, Kitsune-oni, God_Damned, Thowra, alflirtbabe, and lastly for Darkstar51 (hey Rhone, hell thank me for not writing you real name here not to mention your crush's name!!! *smirk*) for the reviews!!!!!! And for some that asked me if I'm in the band, Yes, I'm in the school band. You know, the ones who play during sports festivals, school programs, and foundation days, I'm part of that. And I came from the Philippines. Okay, I'll get out of the personal infos or I'll never get this fic done in time. ***********************************************************************************************************

"So what's the plan now?" Gojyo asked while eating.

"I don't know. We must first know where she took Goku before we can devise any means to get him back." Answered Hakkai.

"If she's in Konran then there's no problem. But kami knows where she is now. Hey Sanzo, d'you have any suggestions? We're tired of thinking here."

"Tch. As if you have a brain ero-kappa." Muttered Sanzo under his breath.

"Why you…" Gojyo said lunging at him only to be met by the monk's harisen.

"Itai!" He whined getting back to his chair.

"What now Sanzo, it's been ages since Ummei got Goku, what're you planning to do." Hakkai said with concern.

"I don't know. But I promise I'll find him even if it's the last ting I'll do." Then he slowly walked away the two and locked himself in his room.

"Okay, we'll attack as soon as they're asleep." Yume said watching Sanzo move away.

"If they ever sleep that is. Sanzo looks like he hasn't slept well for ages. And Gojyo and Hakkai are worried to death. Do you think they'll ever sleep peacefully?" Niji commented earning a flinch from the girl beside her.

"Whatever. We'll attack them when the night's deep enough." Yume said before the two vanished.

***********************************************************************************************************

"Where are Niji-san and Yume-san?" Goku asked.

"They went for a walk in town. They were bugging me to let them out as far as I can remember." Goku smiled and continued to gaze at the crystal blue water in front of him.

After some time, Goku raced through the wide meadow chasing butterflies while Ummei watched him with a smile. After a while, the heretic ran towards her with one palm closed over the other.

"What do you have in your hands?" She asked with eyes lighted by interest.

Goku then opened his hands and let out two beautiful butterflies that flitted around her before resting on her outstretched fingertips.

"They're beautiful. Thanks a lot Goku" 

"That's nothing. I'm the one who should be thankful for all the things you've given to me Ummei." He said.

Ummei blinked twice before looking at the heretic who sat beside her. He looked back and smiled at her before running around the meadow once more. A silent sigh escaped her while watching Goku play. He was so good to her, he treated her like an older sister, and he trusts her. If she went on with her plan she would have to break Goku's trust, she would have to put his life in trouble and if the plan falls apart, maybe in terrible misery. She shook the thoughts out of her mind as a soft breeze blew past her. The heretic saw her watching him and he gave her a wave. Waving back, hope flooded her mind and cleared it all of the doubts she had.

"I won't fail." She said to herself.

"This is the only way to make him understand, to help both of them. I will not fail."

***********************************************************************************************************

The sky darkened and it signaled the end of the day. Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai decided to turn in after a lonely dinner. They went to their rooms with Sanzo locking himself up as usual. When the clock struck midnight, Niji and Yume's form appeared outside the Inn.

"So, are we going to move now?" Yume asked, eager to do the mission.

"Later. We can't be sure that they are asleep. They might still be awake." Yume frowned

"Why can't I attack the Sanzo-ikkou? Mind if we change parts?" Yume whined. Niji raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Because you might mess things up. You might end up challenging Sanzo and Gojyo. And that's not part of the plan" The taboo-child explained.

"Fine!" the heretic girl pouted. 

After a few minutes of silence, the two were quite sure that the Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo are indeed asleep or they have lowered their guard. Niji walked stealthily in front of the inn's door and temporarily disappeared from view when a thick layer of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke faded, a massive host of youkais could be seen surrounding her, with eyes full of evil. Niji looked at the lined up windows and pointed where Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai's room were. With a final look at Yume, the taboo-child with her youkais headed towards the inn.

***********************************************************************************************************

~Sanzo's P.O.V.~

I can't sleep this night. I don't know why. Yes, I know that I've been damn hellishly sleepless since that damn bastard kami got hold of Goku, but there's something aside from that thing that bothers me now. I have the feeling that we're being watched, followed, wherever we go or whatever we do. I always feel like someone's been tailing us ever since we left that forest. If I ever know who the hell he is, I promise he'll never see another damn morning if I get a hold on him. Hakkai came earlier and told me that he too feels that we've been followed. Good, if there will be an attack sooner or later, I'm not going to face it alone. Where the hell could Goku be? If I hadn't been so unkind to him he wouldn't choose to go with that stupid girl. 

The night's getting deep, I know I've been sleepless this past few days and I know it wouldn't help me a damn bit if I ever come face to face with that kami. I was starting to drift off to sleep when I felt something- they are getting closer to my direction, our direction. They're youkais, many of them. I got up from my bed and pulled my gun out. Opening the door, I shouted beside

"Hakkai!" I shouted. He got out of his door and looked at me.

"Felt that?" I asked.

"Yes. Youkais are coming nearer. You think Ummei sent them?"

"Tch. I don't care who the hell sent them, I'll kill them all."

"Gojyo!" Hakkai called pounding on Gojyo's door.

I could tell that the damn ero-kappa's still asleep based on the snores coming from inside the room.

"Come on, its no use trying to get him up. We can hold those youkais by ourselves." 

I casually walked down the stairs with Hakkai trailing behind. They're getting close, almost reaching the front door. I started to run faster in order to meet them first. I don't care how many they are. I will kill them.

~End of Sanzo's P.O.V.~

***********************************************************************************************************

Niji and her host of youkais came nearer and nearer to the inn. A smile curled on her lips as she felt someone coming to meet them.

"So, Sanzo's going to meet us. Good, looks like it's going to be a fun battle."

Yume trailed behind watching her friend lead the attack. She felt Hakkai nearby and she prepared to do her mission.

When the youkais near the door, it burst open and ten of them were killed immediately by Sanzo. While Hakkai, was stopped by Yume from getting to Sanzo.

"Not so fast Tenpou." She smirked

"What is it that you want?" he answered incredibly calm.

"Only a word with you." As she was saying this, the surroundings went black.

"So, the ero-kappa's still in wonderland is he? Then it's time for him to wake up." 

Niji drew out her sword and shattered Gojyo's door. Having at last waken up by the noise, Gojyo stood up from his bed and looked stunned at his shattered door.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"No one in particular. I'm just here to give you some bruises."

"Then try little girl." And their fight began.

Meanwhile, Sanzo is doing a good job fighting the youkais and killing them one by one until only the leader is left standing.

"Hell give up before I blow you up to kingdom come." The monk threatened.

"As if you can do that brat." The leader said as he charged towards the monk.

Sanzo was able to avoid the attacks thrown to him and managed to injure the youkai but the youkai's next statement made him uneasy.

"Just like what that monkey boy said. You're a tough fighter monk. But why did he leave you anyway?" He asked delivering a punch.

"You're Ummei's henchmen aren't you. Then there's only one thing I have to tell you. Go to hell where you belong!!!" He answered with a gunshot.

"You have a thing for him ne? Pity he isn't yours anymore, and he will never be." 

The youkai let out a loud and shrill laugh. But he didn't notice Sanzo has already aimed the gun at him and with a single fire, the youkai fell to the ground. 

***********************************************************************************************************

"Do you understand?" Yume said looking at Hakkai.

"Yes. I know what I have to do. But tell me where is this place?" Hakkai said looking around the wide meadow. Yume smiled.

"It's an illusion. Once the attack is finished, it will be gone."

"I think it's over. To think Niji didn't let me have a part in it. My scythe could be a lot useful there." The heretic girl thinking aloud.

"But I think you'll be able to make full use of it once we meet again." Hakkai said flashing a smile 

"Yes." Yume said before vanishing in a form of dust cloud. The surroundings changed and Hakkai was once again inside the inn.

***********************************************************************************************************

"Good job both of you." Ummei said as Niji and Yume came back to her.

"I didn't expect Gojyo to be as strong as he is." Niji said holding a wounded arm.

"Well, you gave him a couple bruises and cuts too."

"Next time I meet Tenpou, I'll cut his head off. That'll end his smiles." Yume said holding her scythe.

"That won't be long Yume. As for you Niji, you have to recover soon for your fight with Gojyo." 

"Ne Ummei, are you sure of this? I mean. Are you really going to push the plan?" Yume asked.

"If I'm not then I wouldn't have told you to attack the Sanzo-ikkou."

"But Goku!"

"I know Niji. But I have to do this."

***********************************************************************************************************

The next day, as the Sanzo-ikkou was on the road again, Gojyo began his talk about last night's attack.

"That girl sure put up a hard fight."

"Yeah, she sure gave you a proper beating up." Hakkai chuckled and Gojyo snorted.

"Say do you know who sent them? I'll bet it was the Kougaiji-tachi."

"Wrong you dope! It was Ummei." Sanzo said clenching his fists.

"How did you know?" Gojyo asked amazed

"The leader told me damn things about Goku!" 

"That bastard girl! If I only know where she is now----" Gojyo started

"I know. And that's where we're going." Hakkai said immediately. Sanzo and Gojyo gaped at him 

***********************************************************************************************************

"Ummei-san! You called for me?" Goku said running towards her.

"Uh-huh. Tell me Goku, do you miss your friends?" She asked smiling

"Well…. Er," he stammered.

"You do miss them. That's answer right?"

"Yeah, sort of. Is that why you called?"

"No. We're going somewhere."

Ummei held Goku's hand tightly in hers as they both disappeared. Goku then found himself in the middle of a huge dimly lit room with vast pillars on the sides and a throne located at the far end of the room. He gave Ummei a questioning look but the girl avoided his citrine eyes. Just then, two figures emerged behind them and Goku noticed who they are as the third form quietly reveals itself.

"Zenon, Shien!" the heretic boy gasped.

"What're you doing here? What are we doing here?" asked the confused boy looking at Zenon and Shien before turning to Ummei desperate for an answer.

"Always fulfilling your promises. How amusing, I never thought you're serious with telling me that I'll get what I wished for Ummei. Son Goku."

"H-homura!!!" Goku exclaimed with eyes widening in amazement and confusion.

"What's the meaning of this Ummei? You're not going to give me to him are you?" 

Tears brimmed in Goku's eyes as he desperately waits from an answer from Umei. Unfortunately there were none. Ummei stood motionless and expressionless beside Goku. She seem to ignore the questions of the heretic. Goku, finally understanding everything burst out crying.

"I thought you're a friend! I never imagined that you're just using me! I should've never left Sanzo and the others!" 

He turned around and ran towards the door blocked by Zenon and Shien but he stopped halfway stiff and shocked. While Ummei had her arm outstretched in front of her. Goku cried a lot when he realized that he's trapped, betrayed by the one he called friend, and far from his companions. Ummei walked closer to him and delivered a severe blow through his stomach. Goku's tears fell and just as he passed out, Ummei held him in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Goku. I'm really, really sorry." Then Goku's sight darkened.

***********************************************************************************************************

A/N: Very, very sorry for the long delay! ~_~ I had a hard time finishing this (talking about writer's block, researches about agrarian reforms and labor codes, and to think that all ideas only comes to my mind only when I'm inside the computer room of our school) but at last I made it!!!! By the way, watch out for the ending next chapter!!!! Please tell me what you think about this.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Yay!!!!!!! It's been a long time since I got my brains to work on this fic. But first of all, I would like to say that I'M STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! Very, very sorry guys if it took me ages for this fic. For the last few MONTHS, I have nothing inside by mind save for our T-O-N-S and T-O-N- S of projects!!!!! I mean we've been dumped with projects and researches one after another that's why I wasn't able to deal with my fics. REALLY, REALLY SORRY GUYS!!! 'Kay, this is the last chapter of the story and I hope you guys like it.

************************************************************************

"How's he?" Ummei asked as soon as Zenon's form appeared.

"Sleeping. Think he got tired of crying and let himself fall asleep."

"Crying?" Ummei looked up from her book.

"Ever since he regained consciousness, he started crying and he didn't stop until five minutes earlier." Zenon walked away and Ummei began to read her book again.

"Concerned aren't you?" Homura asked looking at her.

"Hmm?" 

"Don't pretend you didn't hear what I said Ummei, I know you're concerned about the boy so don't deny it." Ummei placed her book down and smiled at the fighting god.

"Yes, I'm concerned but that's because you might have some _plans_ about him that you don't want to tell me Homura-san." She smiled sweetly but mischievously as Homura snorted.

"If you don't mind, I'll take a look around this tower of yours for a while." She got up after the fighting god nodded in agreement.

The dark corridors seem endless as Ummei walked. She saw a large oak door and stopped in front of it for a while, hesitated before touching the knob. The door latch opened and she turned the knob slowly, cautiously. Inside, she saw the sleeping form of the heretic and she went closer.

"I know what you think of me now but this is the only way I know to help you." Ummei reached for the stray locks of golden brown hair and gently brushed it away from his face.

"Sleep well now. I'm going to tell you everything when you wake up." She glanced at Goku one more time before turning back.

"Why don't you tell it to me now." Came the cold voice behind her.

"Goku, you-you're awake?"

"Yes. And now, why don't you tell me about your plan." Ummei retraced her steps and sat beside the heretic.

"Would you believe me if I tell you?"

"I don't think so." the boy replied with an uncertain tone.

"Very well. I'm bound to tell you the plan sooner so why not let it out a little earlier?" a smile formed on the corner of her lips and Goku was confused.

************************************************************************

"Where are we really going?" Gojyo asked while they continued their journey.

"To Goku is." Hakkai explained calmly.

"And where exactly is that place?!" Gojyo said, voice raised in annoyance.

"We'll be there soon."

The trio continued the ride down an endless road in complete deafening silence. Each one is absorbed in his own thoughts that they felt like travelling alone. There were no whines from a certain genki monkey-boy or a fight between him and Gojyo. No cursing from Sanzo and wide smiles from Hakkai. Each one of them realized the emptiness brought about by losing a companion and a friend. Just as they are deep in their thinking a loud gunshot echoed throughout the surroundings that made both Hakkai and Gojyo jump.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Gojyo asked but never gained an answer from the monk.

"Fine, if you don't want to answer then it's damn okay to me. Keep to your own dumb foolishness!" He said in an attempt to get a reaction from Sanzo but none came.

Silence crept on them as the sun set. In the horizon, a small tower stands that gleams red in the sunlight. As they get closer, the tower gets bigger and they know that they are finally reaching their destination.

******************************************************************************************************

Ummei finished talking and looked at the boy beside her. Goku's face was a mix of confusion and disbelief in the things the girl told him. 

"So, do you believe me now?" she asked.

"No, not yet." Came an uncertain answer.

"Come with me then."

"Where?" 

"I will show you what my plan is."

"But I thought what you told me was your plan?" asked the boy greatly confused.

"Yes, but it is not yet complete."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ummei led Goku out of the room and into another where Homura is waiting. A look at the fighting god's eyes told Goku he's in for a serious trouble and he started to panic and break from Ummei's grasp.

"So, you've told him all about it?" Homura asked eyes glued on Goku.

"Not all, I've saved the best parts for last of course." 

Hearing this the fighting god smirked and walked towards the struggling boy.

"You're going to love the show we've put up just for you and your friends." 

He delivered a punch to the heretic's stomach who fell unconscious into the fighting god's arm. Then Niji appeared in front of them smiling.

"They're coming." Ummei stopped and looked at Homura.

"Looks like we have to hurry. We mustn't keep our guests waiting."

"Yeah, they don't know what's in store for them." Homura said looking at the unconscious Goku in his arms.

******************************************************************************************************

"Hey what's that thing in the far end of the road?" Gojyo said straightening up from his seat.

"Ummei's crystal tower." Hakkai said not noticing that Sanzo flinched

They stopped right in front of the big crystal doors and one by one, they hopped out of Hakuryu, which immediately changed back into a dragonet and settled himself on the brunette's shoulder.

"Shall we knock?" Gojyo grinned sheepishly

"Let's give them the welcome they deserve." Hakkai said with a smile

The three prepared to storm the door when it opened revealing Niji and Yume both with a grin.

"You took a while Sanzo-ikkou. We've been waiting here for quite some time." Yume said as she held her scythe in place.

"Where's Goku?!" Gojyo demanded.

"We'll tell you when you're dead!" Yume said attacking him.

"Sanzo, we'll take care of them. Find Goku!" Hakkai said as Niji started her attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Niji said as she saw Sanzo darting towards door and magically shut it.

"You bastard girl!" Sanzo snarled.

The fight ensued yet Sanzo still can't find his way into the tower. Until he saw something glowing behind the trees. He went to investigate only to see Homura lurking in the trees and as soon as the fighting god saw him, he began his assault. Meanwhile, Goku and Ummei watched the battle from one of the top window of the tower. 

"Looks like you're friends are coming for you." Ummei said

"Sanzo…"

Ummei looked at Goku and put a hand on his shoulder. Sanzo's fight with Homura is going nowhere so as with Gojyo and Hakkai. Ummei sighed deeply and turned to the heretic.

"Hey, if this goes on, we'll be here for ages. I'm going to let them in."

"Now?"

"That is if you're ready Goku." He looked at Sanzo and back to Ummei.

"Guess I am."

"Okay. Here goes." 

The door of the tower slowly opened and the Sanzo-ikkou fought to get in. The trio was too busy fighting they never noticed Ummei motioning to her companions to let them in.

"Let's take this battle to higher grounds." Yume said, still attacking Gojyo while going up a staircase.

"Whatever you say little girl."

"You're a great fighter you know. That's why I don't mind playing with you a bit more." Niji said 

"Tell me, where does this staircase leads?" Hakkai asked.

"To your doom." 

Homura kept Sanzo as far from the stairs as possible and only let down his guard once Hakkai and Niji are out of sight. They continued fighting until the reached a door. Homura stopped attacking and at the same time, thick smoke filled the room. When it died down, Homura was nowhere to be found and the door in front of him slowly opens. Without any options, Sanzo entered the room. It was empty, save for two blocks of crystal on top of a high platform. Looking hard enough, Sanzo saw Gojyo and Hakkai imprisoned in each block. Knowing that the enemy is around, he took cautious stepped towards the platform, but halfway through, spears flew down missing him by inches. Surprised, he looked up the platform to see Niji, Yume, and Ummei standing.

"Where"s Goku?" Sanzo shouted 

"Why, you want to have him back just to hurt him more? This floor will be filled with blood first before you can get him back."

"It will be filled with your own blood." Sanzo snarled.

"You want me to fight you Konzen? Sorry to disappoint you but someone else wanted you to fall in his hands."

"Homura? Let him come. I'll break him to pieces"Umei smiled knowingly.

"I'm afraid I'm not talking about Homura, Konzen. He found you a dull person to fight with and decided to go back to Konran tower."

"Then, who are you talking about?" 

"She's talking about, me." Said a familiar voice behind Sanzo.

Sanzo turned around to see Goku, weapon in hand ready to attack. He saw the heretic's eye filled with hate as he lunged at him. 

"Die!!!" 

"Goku! Why are you attacking me?!" Sanzo asked puzzled while avoiding the boy's attacks.

"You deserve to die Sanzo." 

"Look. I know I was harsh to you and I regret now!" Sanzo was beginning to stay out of focus.

"You're a liar!!!"

The fight continued with Sanzo still trying to convince Goku to return to him but to no avail. Soon, he just stood and received all the blows coming from the heretic.

"You want to kill me Goku? Then I'll make it easier for you." He said as he stood still. 

"Why did you stop? Tired already?" Goku mocked still beating up Sanzo.

"No. If you think killing me will make you happy and if it will be the way to show that I'm really sorry for all the things I've done before, then I'll be happy to die." Goku's eyes widened and stopped his attacks.

"Sanzo…" Tears brimmed his eyes and he ran towards the monk crying.

Sanzo smiled at him weakly but just as the boy was in his arms; a streak of silver light pierced the boy's heart making his small frame fall almost lifelessly to the ground.

"Goku!!!" He turned to Ummei whose face showed no emotions at all.

"Honto ni gomenasai Sanzo if I hurt you. I'm really sorry." Tears started to fall from Sanzo's eyes down to the boy's chezeks.

"I should be the one to say that, not you." Goku smiled feebly and closed his eyes. Sanzo, realizing what happened held the boy close to him.

"You killed him! Why the hell did you do that?!" Ummei descended from the platform to where Sanzo is and looked at Goku with anguish.

"I did not kill him. It was you who killed him Konzen, not me. That is just the consequence of your actions. He was just a child yet you caused him so much pain. Only when he disappeared did you noticed how much he means to you, and now that he's gone will you be able to forgive yourself?"

"No." the monk answered silently, tears flowing down his purple eyes.

"I think what he says is the truth. It really looks like he has learned from his mistakes. Don't you think it's time you go back to them Goku?" Ummei smiled and turned to Goku who was standing beside her.

"Goku? But how?" Sanzo asked puzzled. Just then, the Goku he was holding turned into a crystal that broke into fine powders.

"It was just a crystal image Ummei-san made earlier. She said you would realize your faults if I die." He said turning a little shade of pink.

Sanzo got up and held the boy in his arms, which made Goku's face turn red. While Gojyo and Hakkai who were watching everything behind a secret panel went out and joined their friends.

******************************************************************************************************

All their things were packed and Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai's injuries were all taken care of, they prepared to go. They stayed there for three days and Sanzo pinted out that they really need to get going much to Gojyo's disappointment.

"Can't we stay here a little longer?" Gojyo whined as they all stood outside the crystal tower to say goodbye.

"NO!!!!" was Sanzo and Yume's answer

"Why may I ask?"

"Well, I don't like a stupid kappa like you roaming 'round the tower and not to mention that you have an appetite of ten thousand armies!!!" Yume said with a raised voice.

"So is the saru!!!" 

"At least he's cute and lovable." Yume answered.

Gojyo was about to argue more but Sanzo's harisen made sure he won't. Dragging Gojyo, Sanzo leapt into hakuryu and waited for Goku.

"Come on you stupid cockroach. We need to go."

Just then, Goku came out with Ummei bringing with him a big sack full of food. Gojyo, smelling food, jumped from his seat and made a grab for Goku's sack and they started to quarrel. Hakkia, not managing to stop the two sweatdropped and looked at Sanzo whose veins are popping and with a fyling bun that hit him on top of his head, Sanzo pulled out his gun and fired six times making both Gojyo and Goku stop.

"Will you two stupid bums stop fighting?" Sanzo shouted.

Goku seeing Ummei ran to her shouting.

"Ummei-san! There he goes again! WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" He said running behind the girl.

"Will you cut it out Goku?" Sanzo complained, but Goku stuck his tongue at him.

"Hey saru, thanks for the food!!!" Gojyo said between mouthfuls of food.

"hey kappa that's mine!!!!!" Goku said running back to the jeep.

Ummei looked at Yume who looked at Niji, who in turned looked at Hakkai and Hakkai answered them with a look that says 'they're always like that'. After both Gojyo and Goku stopped fighting, they formally said their good byes and thanks before continuing their journey to the west.

~OWARI~

******************************************************************************************************A/N:At last finished!!!!!!!!!! (I never thought I'd finish this).Well, thanks a lot to all you guys out there who read my fic. You already know who you guys are so thanks a bunch!!!!! And, please watch out for my next fic, Phantom Monk. See ya guys!!!!! 


End file.
